


I'm Sorry

by TheRealSywell



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSywell/pseuds/TheRealSywell
Summary: This is my take on how LN2 ended. You know, how Six let go of Mono's hand and caused him to become the Thin Man. But, why did she do it? Let's see...
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Shadow Six & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	I'm Sorry

The Signal Tower was breaking and collapsing. Weird and grotesque mounds of flesh and eyeballs coming down from the breaking walls and ceilings. And in the midst of all this chaos was Six and Mono, the latter far behind from his friend.

He was still in shock at the events that had recently taken fold moments ago. How he had to face against a corrupted version of Six in order to free her from the force of the tower. Now, here he was, running for his life like many of the other time’s on his journey.

His thoughts about the monstrous Six from earlier cut away when he saw something. A transmission portal at the edge of a bridge, and Six was with it. The only problem was the bridge was crumbling and breaking from the building collapsing. Six saw him coming and reached out her hand and he ran closer to the edge.

Mono leaped and... Six caught him.

His breath slightly hitched as he hung from her grasp. He would’ve been more afraid, but the fact that the two have done this quite a bit before made him slightly less worried. But hey, it doesn’t change the fact you’re hanging for dear life!

Mono looked up at Six, waiting to be pulled back up. She would’ve too, if not one problem. Back when she was running from the destruction of the Signal Tower, something familiar inside her awakened.

She was hungry.

Her mind panicked as she felt pain in her stomach. This hunger was something she couldn’t control, something she feared would come up sooner or later.

She had managed to control it back at the hospital when Mono went to find the first battery cell. She had gotten hungry while he was gone and her managed to find some food scraps back in the room that held the TV, but she knew it would rise up again.

Six’s thoughts at that moment went to Mono. If he managed to escape out with her, this would lead with only one thing: Six eating him alive.

She couldn’t let this happen. She didn’t want to eat her only friend, not when he’s done much for her. Getting her out of room in the Hunter’s shack, rescuing her from the bullies, and even coming back to save her after she was taken by the Thin Man.

Granted, she didn’t want to drop him from the crumbling ledge either, but maybe he’d survive? She really had no way of knowing if he would. But either way, she’d never see him again. With a heavy heart, she looked him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry.” She said sadly. Mono looked confused until it dawned on him. His confusion turned to panic in an instant.

She let go.

Six watched as Mono helplessly fell into the darkness below, a shocked and hurt look on his face. It made her stomach churn more than usual. Then, just as quick as she let go… Mono was gone.

...

In the middle of the Pale City, a TV flickered with static, until a small figure emerged from the screen. Six dropped to the floor, slight tears in her eyes which she was trying to hold in, but was struggling.

“Hey.”

The girl in the yellow raincoat tensed as she heard a voice in front of her. Looking up, she saw dark static appear in front of her and take form. It looked exactly like Six… besides the color of it’s raincoat and skin being pitch black. However, despite the color blending in with the skin and coat, the girl could see a smirk on its face.

Shadow Six.

"I saw you back there," It said in a chipper voice, slightly similar to Six's, except a bit distorted sounding, "and let me tell you, you looked pretty freaky as a monster. I don't mean to be so honest, but you were ugly!"

“You…” Six finally found her voice, venom dripping from it, “You did this!” At this, Shadow Six merely snickered.

“Oh? You’re blaming me for what became of Baghead?” It said in a fake disappointed voice as it walked a bit closer to her, “Now that’s just rude, Sixxy. After all, I’m not the one who dropped him.” Six’s expression hadn’t changed in the slightest, tears still stinging in the corner of her eyes.

“You made me drop him, you b*tch!” She screamed, “If it wasn’t for you and this d*mn hunger, he’d still be here! The only good soul in this world of cruel and killer ones, and now he’s gone!”

“That would mostly sound like your problem and not mine, sweetie.” it said in a mocking tone, shaking its head, “But now that you mention hunger…”

On cue, Six’s stomach growled, making her groan.

“It seems you’ll need to eat soon.” It said cockily, “Now that I think about it, maybe you should have pulled him up. He probably would’ve been a nice, warm meal for us.”

Six narrowed her eyes at her doppleganger but said nothing.

“You can be mad at me all you want, Six. You can make me the scapegoat, but it won’t make a difference. He’s gone now, and there’s nothing you can do about it. So it’s best to let it go.” It paused. “Wait, wrong choice of words?” It then laughed, making Six more angry and sad.

“But on another note, since you had to let go of our morsel, it looks like you’ll have to feast on something else.” It looked over its shoulder and saw a shattered TV. And in the shattered remains of the screen was the head of one of the Viewers, it’s body limp and dead. It turned back to Six and smirked before vanishing.

As Shadow Six disappeared, Six’s stomach growled once more, making her groan and wince in pain. She looked at the dead body and sighed sadly before stalking her way towards it while holding her stomach.

‘Mono,’ She thought as she trudged over to the body, ‘I’m sorry…’ She let the tears flow down freely as she got to the body.

She then started to take bites out of the dead man’s neck, as in the corner of the room, we see Shadow Six forming and watching Six with its smirk still present on its face.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was at first posted on my Deviantart account. Link to it if you wanna check it out.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/princeralsei7


End file.
